Semblance of Silence
by ButterCowLuvr
Summary: Dedicated to TJ! Sora just didn't understand. He spent all that time in search for Riku, and now that he finally got him back, he's met with silence. CONTAINS YAOI. RikuxSora. Rated to be safe.


A/N:Well, here's another spur of the moment oneshot. I know it's not an update on "Fortunately So", but I'll have you know that I have up to theme six written for that collection. I've just been....procrastinating a little with the editing, ahem....Anyway...this is going to be my first official yaoi oneshot written EVER! CrazyLala-chan should be proud! This is also my first shot in a while at writing first person...

This is going to be a pairing fic with Sora and Riku, so if that's not your thing, please don't read. Though I'm a rather light romance writer, so you shouldn't be too worried, LOL. Also, it is my first time playing both Sora AND Riku, so if there's OOC-ness please let me know so I may improve my skills in the future! These characters do not belong to me, but if they did this pairing would SO be canon! Spread the SoraxRiku love!XD

Anyway, on with the fanfic!

--

Ruminating milky moonlight streaked across the calm sea foam waters surrounding Destiny Island, the light penetrating an ambiance of a surreal tranquility. It has been almost a year since I brought Riku back from our adventures in the skies, and I couldn't have been happier to be back where I knew I belonged, back where WE belonged, the three of us.

Today was another one of those days of chilling around. Of course, I still had stuff to do around the island, it's not ALL just fun and games. But as I lay there, my head resting on a rather soft surface, glazing up at the night sky, all of those thoughts fell away into a blissful relaxation that I knew could only be found when around that one special person. That person, whom my head was currently relaxing on, didn't say a word, which I didn't mind, at first. When he shifted underneath me my head moved with him as he braced both of his hands against the sand to push himself more upright, causing his silver hair to brush quietly against my face. I finally made a sound.

"Riku," Saying his name, oddly enough, was different than whenever I said Kairi's name, and we both knew that. When sapphire met emerald I smiled my widest, goofiest grin, for his face was set in a tight line, as if he was thinking but fully paying attention to my action at the same time. He tilted his head, but still not a sound escaped his lips.

Feeling my legs cramping up from being bent for so long, I used my bare heel and gently parted the other boy's legs so I could settle more comfortably between them. He didn't seem to mind and a small smirk formed on his face, but I had only glanced at it before turning fully around again towards the sea, my head falling backwards onto a bare chest.

Fifteen minutes passed in total silence. The only sound came from the sea and the occasional late night birds that graced the sky. My eyelids began to fall slowly, but I shook my head violently to keep awake. I turned my head upward to stare at Riku's face, still set in that line. I couldn't help myself any longer as I let out a shaky sigh.

"Is something wrong, Riku?" My voice came out with curious intent, but I didn't feel like hiding the course sound it also made to signal my upset state.

His face was inches from mine now, his head staring straight down at me, and I faintly wondered what he was thinking about doing. It was dark after all, and Kairi was nowhere to be found. She was probably picking some wild tropical flowers out yonder.

Riku still did not say anything, but only acted, for he leaned forward swiftly. My mouth found a strange warmth as my stomach stirred and my face expanded with a reddish hue. My head involuntarily twisted to the side as his hand turned my whole body towards his. I didn't want it to end, for I couldn't let him see me like this. Breaking apart sharply, I turned my head, and covered my face with both hands.

It wasn't the first time he had kissed me, but I was still pretty embarrassed about it whenever it happened. It wasn't shame, it was just pure nerves.

Riku still had one hand on my arm, not saying a word, but staring intently at my reaction, his eyes filling slowly with understanding, but mixed with a guilty pleasure.

I was confused out of my mind. Did he just kiss me just to kiss me? Why hasn't he answered my question? Didn't he know I was being serious?

I turned around to face him, now on my knees. "Why did you do that Riku?"

His shoulder shrugged, his face now not in a line, but in a slight smile, filled with mischief. I was not buying into it, however, and my fist hit the sand hard. I wanted a reaction, a word, anything...

"Answer me, Riku! Why won't you say anything?" I was more hurt than angry that he wasn't responding the way I wanted him to. We both just stared at each other and I tried to keep my tough look up, for Riku was the only one that could make me feel inferior, and I liked it, strangely enough.

I had hoped this day wasn't going to turn out like the rest of the days, but I was beginning to lose that hope quickly. Ever since he came back he's been like this, mysterious and quiet. After all we've done, after all I gave up, In the end I was met with silence.

And I hated it.

It wasn't the cold shoulder type of silence. It was the type of silence that you couldn't quite understand. There were days where we were very affectionate. He would say small words here and there and occasionally make a silly joke he came up with right on the dot. Don't get me wrong, I was quite used to Riku being pretty silent before the whole adventure began. But among his silence he still talked like we were best friends. Those were the good days, the content of being with those you loved.

But now, I'm not so sure anymore if what we have is what it should be. Is fate telling us a different story and Riku knew about it? Is he trying to give me a message of some kind?

The wind started to pick up a little, making the waves crash against the shore, reaching my feet and turning my skin to ice for a split second before it went away. Riku then made a move and stood up, extending a hand to help me. I grabbed it with slight reverence and soon stood facing him, my eyes only having to shift a little more than half an inch to stare in his eyes. He finally spoke.

"Sora," he said in a low tone, almost in a drawl like fashion, "what's wrong with silence?"

I blinked and titled my head to the side, giving him a strange look. I was confused a little but my face stirred away from anger and I scratched my head nervously as he continued to probe. My left foot crossed over in front of the other when I shifted. This was quickly becoming uncomfortable, and Riku had only said a few words.

My mind fished for a response quickly. There was no way to avoid it.

"Well, uh, nothing I guess..." my words cracked in the air a bit and I inwardly cringed, but I continued, " but it seems you've been too silent...ever since we returned...you're not the same, Riku."

He crossed his arms in thought, walking slowly towards the seashore and staring up at the moon.

"Not the same, huh?" He finally admitted a sigh and crouched low near the gathering tide waters. Upon touching the cool sea water his hand met a flat curved seashell. He turned it about, his fingertips brushing away wet sand on its surface. I couldn't see his eyes and I wondered what he could be thinking. Normally, Riku wasn't so interested in things so little and insignificant, unless it pertained to survival. But when he finally stretched and turned around, he extended his hand.

Resting in it lay the shell. It was sapphire, mixed with a swirl of deep aquamarine and green in one corner. I have seen many shells with designs such as these, but my eyes couldn't help but glisten when he began to speak again, letting the arm with the shell drop to his side.

"Sora, let me ask you something...what are we?"

Here we go again with the weird questions. Normally I was the one who would be deep and rant about how much I wanted to be free from the island, but this was too much. I stretched and smirked casually, reaching both palms to rest on the back of my head, my common trademark gesture. Well, if he was going to ask simple questions like "what are we?" then I was going to answer simply.

"...Riku, what are you talking about? We're human /beings/." my head nodded in emphasis at the last word, now completely uncomfortable with this conversation. All I wanted was for him to talk, for us to talk, about everything and about nothing. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?

I expected him to lash out at me as he clutched the shell at his side in frustration, but he regarded me in the same calm manner, shaking his head. "What are WE, Sora? You and I, our /relationship/ has changed, you know that." He looked again at the seashell and smiled fondly at it, as if reminiscing.

I frowned and lowered my hands, wondering what he was getting at. "Yeah," I responded slowly. I wanted to choose my words carefully, but that same time I wanted to lash out and retort. I chose the latter.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it would change for the worse!" I yelled purposefully, grinding my teeth and glaring. I didn't mean to be that harsh, but he was really starting to bug me. What made me angrier was the fact that he just stood there thoughtfully, not taking mind of my angry reaction.

"...the worse? But, Sora, what's so bad about silence?"

I groaned and lowered my head, sighing a bit. "What does that have anything to DO with our relationship?"

"Everything, Sora,"

I rolled my eyes and came closer to him, making eye contact. "Stop speaking riddles! I'm tired of solving them. Why won't you tell me anything?" I knew I was acting quite childish at the moment, but I knew this was the only way I could try to get across to him that I didn't understand. This whole silence business...what was he playing at?

Riku decided at that moment to kiss me again, this time full on, and this time deeper than the previous one. I tried to pull away as my face flushed again, but he held fast to my waist and gripped my hand, intertwining our fingers. My mind fell in several different directions as I kissed him back. He let out a triumphant sound, tilting his head to the side before pulling away. Seeing my face red made him laugh a little and he let me go as I tried to shove him backwards in annoyance. "You jerk!"

There was a trace of a smile left on his face, but it softened when he saw my hard stare, turning serious again. The wind was picking up more and more by the second, making Riku's hair whisk around his face. It was his turn to roll his eyes at me

.

"Clueless Sora, don't you get it yet? I LOVE you. Shouldn't that information be enough for you? Do I always have to say words to remind you?" His hand shot forward and yanked my arm out of its crossed position, pulling me closer again. "Actions speak louder than words, after all," he whispered, his nose meeting the tanned skin covering the pressure point of my neck, "and there are times when silence has the loudest voice."

I have never heard Riku speak so poetically before. It was beautiful, but at the same time I felt it wasn't the Riku that I liked the best. The Riku I've known all my life. I heard him inhale slowly, savoring some odorless scent that belonged to no one other than myself, that only Riku could detect. I couldn't help but moan in anticipation, for isn't this the type of thing I expected of Riku? I didn't want him to shun me or treat me like I was someone less than himself. I hadn't minded back then, but by my adventures I had proof that my strength could easily level up to his own and I didn't like the fact that I could feel him smile, knowing that he had me in a fix. Tilting my head ever so slightly, the mood was ruined by Riku's next sentence.

"Why do you have to act like such a child all the time?" I cringed and blinked, gripping his shoulders and pushing him back yet again. I was strangely calm now, and didn't care if he was making another conformation that he was the smarter person. I answered back in a thoughtful voice.

"Well, why do YOU always have to keep me guessing all the time?" I really wanted to know, but would he tell me?

Riku smiled and his hands reached my waist, his hands lightly caressing the leather fabric of the belt that was there.

"It's no fun if we know what each other is thinking ALL the time, Sora." he stated simply, continuing his motions. I tried to resist his persistence, but my eyes soon became hazy, I was giving in a he knew it.

"Yeah, but isn't silence leaning more negative in our type of relationship?" I had a reason why I thought what I did. I wasn't questioning his logic in a way that I didn't truly think him a liar, but I do remember that time ago, when everything was close to perfect in our paradise. On rainy days, Kairi used to call me over to her house. She would read different magazines her older cousin would send her. Most were about teenage life and romantic relationships. At first I wasn't too thrilled she was reading THAT type of material to me. I would have much rather preferred reading a horror book or anything with action and battles, and faraway places. Everything she read to me in those thin books seemed so closely contained, so constricted and boring. But I believe I knew halfway through her 'rainy readings' that she was trying to hint at something. I was too ignorant at the time to figure it out, and by the time I did, it was too late.

For I had found Riku.

The light from the dark sky seemed to get even darker, and I was beginning to shiver. Tropical islands DO have their nights of cold. I was glad they didn't come often. Riku saw me shiver but made no attempt at warming me, for he knew that I wasn't really comfortable with people helping me in THOSE types of situations, so he just decided to move on, letting go of my belt and tugging at my hand.

"It's only negative if you MAKE it so." he said, pulling me gently behind him. My feet felt cool as they seeped into the sand and caught between my toes. I had no idea where he was leading me, but I didn't bother to ask, knowing he probably wouldn't answer. We curved around the bottom of one of the cliffs, our feet moving only slightly through a bit of water, and instantly waterfall came into view. I wondered why I hadn't thought more of it until now, with Riku. I've been over there with him many times before. But this moment felt special. It was different.

Now by the edge of the small pool the waterfall fell into, Riku sat down by the bank and lowered himself in the water, his head breaking the surface before bouncing back up. He swam a little ways until he was in the very middle. I, however, wanted to try something else. Backing up a few feet so I would have good timing, I ran and jumped, yelling loudly in joy as I made a worthwhile splash, landing next to Riku. We both stuck to wading quietly in the water after that. I was waiting for him to say anything, but of course, he just stared, his mouth neither in a frown nor a smile. It was truly a sight worth seeing.

When I swam closer, I could see that his eyes somehow shimmered. As cliché as it was, I bought into it. The silence stretched for more than a minute, then five minutes, then ten, and my legs and arms began to burn from all the wading. I began to feel a little awkward.

"Uh...Riku? Wha-"

"Shhh...." he quietly scolded. Swimming towards the waterfall, he ducked his head below and I soon saw it faintly on the other side. He motioned for me to follow, and of course, I did.

The calming buzzing of the tumbling water filled my ears and soon I felt I couldn't get enough of it. Reaching up to tuck a strand of one of the wet spikes on my head, my eyes narrowed warmly.

I may not truly know the strategy of Riku's game. But I was a part of it, and to me…that was saying something after all.

--

**EDIT:** Due to some confusion from one of the anonymous reviews from 'SoRiku Fan', I'm posting this reply to their review since I can't send it other wise. I hope they see it. Anyway, to answer their question, Riku and Sora are both shirtless. I'm not quite sure why I made them that way, but that's the way my muse ran. They are also both without shoes. The scene at the end of the story in the waterfall, well, I guess Sora was too 'smitten' with Riku to notice that he still had his normal game pants on. LOL, silly Sora! Anyway, I hoped that helped SoRiku fan!

A/N: So, what did you think? Was it confusing? Did you hate it? or like it? Please tell me. I like constrctive criticism! Also, this fanfic is dedicated to my dear friend TJ! Who is totally AWESOME!


End file.
